Europa Community Wiki
Its a long time to say how UK left! Pages: 107 Wilkommen im Der Wiki der Europa Event: Entering the 5th phase of economy has begun! Contact us: www.europa.eu/kontakt Geschfeschtet Der Europa Union und Der Geschfeschtet Der Wiki 2nd june 1952: Several Countries create an Pre-European Union membership called Italian Personal Union which in 1957 was renamed to European Union. 14th May 1955: New communist pact during cold war created named *Warsaw Pact* 25th March 1957:Large group countries make a econmic union named European Community (In 1990s renamed to EU) 6th October 1957: Members start producing money to union (Sadly its a cause of loss due to a unstable migration in Europe). 1st december 1957: Swits first time gets memeber app but its declined due to a loss of money first time in 25th may 1957. 7th Janurary 1958: Members clap among the first anniversay coming 25th march 1958. 25th march 1958: 1st year of Union existance! 6th June 1958: Insulting photo removal makes members happier! 21st may 1959: New Relationships increase anti insult! 1st janurary 1960: To Europeans we made exsistance further in decades! 30th april 1961: Norway applies EC membership. 8th october 1961: Ireland and Denmark Applie to join EC. UK is vetoed by france when membership is applied. 1st Janurary 1962: Norway Ireland and Denmark cancel it as UK was Vetoed by France in 8th october 1961 (UK joined in 1973 and was in BREXIT in 24th June 2016 what it meant to be end of UK membership). 8th April 1965: Single organization is about more of these communitys called ECSC EUTOM AND EEC! 5th october 1967: Northen sides 2nd time try to applie. 1st July 1968: Toll taxes expire! 12th September 1972: Large decade of countires make an Monetary Union! 1st Janurary 1973: Norway withdraws app and UK succesfully Enters EC! 6th December 1975: Southern Balkan country Greece apps to join EC! 9th Feburary 1977: Spain apps to be EC member! 25th March 1977: 20 years march more then Warsaw pact! 28th March 1977: Portugal Apps to Enter EC! 7-10 June 1979: EC first time supports elections! 1st Janurary 1981: Greeks Join EC! 1st Janurary 1986: Almost 10 years took long and Portugal and Spain become EC! 14th april 1987: Turkey applies to join EC! 20th june 1987: Morroco applies EC but its declined due to a Anti European dimensions. 17th june 1989: Austria wants to become EC too! 27th june 1989: 10 days after Austria made app Berlin Wall in Deustchland falls and Germany soon Unites! 1990s: Exits from Soviet Union and collapse of Communism! 3rd june june 1990: Cyprus and Malta ateempt to join EC! 3rd October 1990: Western and Eastern Part Unite the great Germany! 1st July 1991: End of Warsaw Pact! Sweden applies EC! 26th December 1991: USSR dies! 7th Feburary 1992: EC well known now today from 1992 its European Union! 18th March 1992: Finland Apps to join EU 2nd may 1993: 3 countires Norway,Lichtenschtein and Island make an EEA community when European Union is with us! 31st march 1994: Hungary Apps to join EU! 4th may 1994: Poland apps to join EU! 1st Janurary 1995: Almost enitre scandinavia and Austria are in EU! 22nd June 1995: Romania apps to Join EU (Romania was the First Balkan country to applie to join EU). Rest of 1995: Latvia,Slovakia and Estonia,Lithuania and Bulgaria applie to Join EU! 17th Janurary 1996: Czech applie to Join EU! 10th June 1996: Slovenia applie to join EU! 25th march 1997: The 40 year run increases happiness to memebers! 1st Janurary 1999: Eurozone becomes the way for countires for thier using of Currency! 1st Janurary 2001: Greeks join Eurozone (Bad Thing is that Greece is in Total crisis as they lose thier own money)! 1st Janurary 2002: Euro updates the look of currency! 21st Feburary 2003: Croats have idea to join EU! 1st may 2004: Rest of the Northen,Southern europe and Slovenia join EU but macedonia applie to join EU too with them! 1st Janurary 2007: 2 large blakan countires join EU and slovenia uses Euro as the currency! 25th March 2007: European Union had a long living run of the 50 years to its own exsistance during cold war and aftemath of the world even collapse of communism! 1st Janurary 2008: Malta and Cyprus use Euro! 15th December 2008: Montenegro applies to join EU! 2009: Rest of yugoslavia execpt Bosnia applie to join EU! (Bosnia was the last balkan country ever to applie in case of 14th Feburary 2016) Iceland applies to join EU! 8th June 2010: Estonia was first baltic country to run Euro! 1st July 2013: Croats enter EU! 1st May 2014: Latvia uses Euro! 5th Janurary 2015: Lithuania uses Euro! (Whole Baltic dimension uses Euro!) 14th Feburary 2016: Bosnia applies to Join EU! 25th march 2016: Almost 60 years and Europa lives more again! 23-24 June 2016: Referendum of Brexit to UK and whole Europe! 24th June 2016: UK leaves EU! (Leaving is Unwise, Whoever leaves EU thier money will collapse soon and they wont exsist!) 1st Janurary 2017: EU enters 2017 division! 3rd Janurary 2017: Countdown begening to the 60 years of Europa! 5th Janurary 2017: Wiki reaches half to 20 pages and Glasia Visits the Europa Community wiki 14th Janurary 2017: Global marketing says that Europe is restoring 20 trillion again if no countries will leave the EU! 22nd Janurary 2017: EU hits 600,000,000 people and 800,000,000 visits! The Thread of Glasia Message wall is Removed from being Unsupported for 18 days! 23rd Janurary 2017: The wiki hits 100 pages and then upto 101 pages, Also it got way over 500 views this day! 24th Janurary 2017: European Economic Divinsion has ended! 27th Janurary 2017: On our Honor Glasia was active again. European Union says: If we get 1K views there will be a special time! 29th Janurary 2017: Go2rutlege takes an insult action again as he has been blocked from this wikia from Insulting Europe! 6th Feburary 2017: Glasia supports 1st page but then spams on 2 pages saying word: What is it? 7th Feburary 2017: Glasia recived the warning! 16th Feburary 2017: The page 999999999 Nonsense removed due to Copyright Violation! 1st March 2017: Some European Was Aressted for unknown reason.. maybe he violated or he almost hacked our bank. 8th March 2017: Women day went absolutley great and intresting for European men who some marriged the fate of the Europe! 12th March 2017: March of the Patricks day before 17th March! 25th March 2017: Europeans celebrate their 60th anniversay 21st august 2017: The Final Chimes of Big Ben went live on euronews 10th September 2017: Greek Crisis is over and Economy of Europa is recovering! 16th September 2017: 18 trillion reached! Economy grows fast enough! 19th September 2017: Entry to the 5th phase of economy has begun! 21st September 2017: Unknown Reporter started to spread false reports around USA 27th October 2017: Who cared about 18.1 trillion as monthly it goes by now 0.3 trillion thanks to huge future economy! 1st Janurary 2018: Europe enters 2018 and calls it the year of economy! 6th Janurary 2018: EU reached 19 trillion but some speculated it that was in december 2017. 24th January 2018: UK predicts anti EU focus to be done in 29th November 2018! June 2018: Critisicm strikes as Banning of Memes caused outrage in Europe! Government takes action focus quickly! 25th August 2018: An SM64 Remix anthem of EU was uploaded on YouTube. ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dks78HlV9Qo September 2018: BATIM Wiki was raided with European Spoilers! European Activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Europe Union Economy Membership Applie Leaving Popularity Population Visits EEC,EUTOM,ECSC BREXIT BREMAIN Years,days,months Pages Category:Global Markenting 2017 Divinsion Election Education Finacy monetezation Category:Activity,Inactivity,Unsupport,1-101,1K views,Saying something